wayriftfandomcom-20200213-history
Sygnus
In its most basic definition, a Sygnus is someone who has a blend of Arweinydd and Earthian bloodlines. Though all Sygni abilities are different, this blended heritage often produces a being with the ability to use advanced forms of Chaos and Creation magics, known as Distortion and Essence. Sygnus Abilities Unlike Arweinydd, Sygni can tap into these universal powers without the fear of becoming Chaotic. This means that Sygni can wield potent destructive forces against the Arweinydd themselves without the backlash of Chaos. Due to this, Sygni are often feared as Arweinydd slayers and were used in the Time Before as weapons against the Arweinydd race. However, because Sygni are born with an Earthian physical form, tapping into these immense forces can have detrimental effects on the Sygni's body and mental state. Legends tell of Sygni who fell into madness, becoming twisted by their inability to withstand the flow of both Chaos and Creation. These became Dark Sygnus, also known as a Darkstar. Sygnus Balance It has been determined that the power of Sygni can be balanced out to prevent the dangers of the Dark Sygnus. This is usually accomplished by dividing the energies between two siblings. In such a case, one usually controls the Shadow energies while the other controls the Light energies. Sometimes sibling Sygni can unite their energies into a Full Sygnus form. Recorded Sygni Sygni were first known from faded legends from the Time Before, and the truth of these stories are unknown. No specific names were recorded from this time period, but most stories present Sygni as terrible maddened creatures to fear. It is believed that the Sygni played a big part in bringing about the Mistake. Though Sygni are rare after the Time Before, there are some who have lived among the Earthians. These include: *Zemi Dreigiau -- Though he's commonly thought to be an Arweinydd, the truth of his heritage reveals him to be a Sygnus -- his mother Siri was an Earthian Dragon-kin while his father Kaz was an Arweinydd. However, because he's believed himself to be Arweinydd for so long, Chaos and Creation still seem to effect him as if he was Arweinydd. *KluYa (DS Dimension) -- As the son of Zemi, he is gifted his father's power after Zemi was defeated by Luccious on the planet Runne. *Luccious -- The only Dark Sygnus recorded since the Time Before. He is not a naturally-born Sygnus, but was developed using Zerom's essence combined with Earthian essence to purposely create a creature with Sygnus-like power. *Benjamin Ya -- The Shadow Sygnus who shares the Sygnus transformation with his brother, Cecil. These powers were willed to him from his father, KluYa, upon KluYa's death. *Cecil Harvey (DS Dimension) -- The Light Sygnus who shares the Sygnus transformation with his brother, Ben. These powers were willed to him from his father, KluYa, upon KluYa's death. *Sedo -- The Shadow Sygnus who shares a Sygnus transformation with his brother, Sero. He was a created Sygnus, born of essence taken from Zemi, combined with the genetics of the Matron Dragon. *Sero -- The Light Sygnus who shares a Sygnus transformation with his brother, Sedo. He was a created Sygnus, born of essence taken from Zemi, combined with the genetics of the Matron Dragon. *Zento the Second -- The Shadow Sygnus, son of TsuYaTai and Zazo. Due to gender differences, cannot merge with his sibling. *Sara -- The Light Sygnus, daughter of TsuYaTai and Zazo. Due to gender differences, cannot merge with her sibling. Sygnus Forms Some current-day Sygni are know to display a pair of wings, similar to Awakening, when calling on the Sygnus energies. However, not every Sygni uses the same form, as is seen in the following Sygni: *KluYa (DS Dimension) -- He never displayed the Sygnus wings, causing it to seem as if the Sygnus within him remained dormant. However, it may have been that his Dragon form was actually an expression of Sygnus. *Sedo & Sero -- Both transform into Dragons as a representation of their Sygnus energies. *Zemi -- His Dragon form may be his display of his Sygnus inheritance, as well as his Dragon-kin heritage. Some sibling Sygni can choose to temporarily unify their powers into a single balanced form of Light and Shadow: *Ben & Cecil -- Take on a winged form simply called Sygnus. *Sedo & Sero -- Transform into a huge wardragon named Sedro. Category:Races